Thage
|episode_appearances= |comic_appearances= |appearances_in_other_media=Mitchell Van Morgan: The Animated Series |creator_(real-world)=MITCHELL Project |artist=MITCHELL Project |english_voice_actor(s)= |japanese_voice_actor(s)= |other_language_voice_actor(s)= |age= |creator= |birthplace=Raleighopolis |relative(s)=Gavin O'Neal Davis (master & owner) |nickname(s)= |species=ferret |gender=male |height= |weight= |color_scheme= |fur=black |eyes=black |attire=The same clothes as Gavin. |skin_group= |alignment=Good |affiliation(s)= *Gavin *Mitchell |favorite_beverage= |favorite_food= |likes= *Gavin *Mitchell |dislikes= |skills= *extreme ferret knowledge *escapology *stage magician talent *Helping Mitchell & his friends regain their memories. |moves_and_techniques= |ability_type= }} Thage is a character that appears in the [[Mitchell Van Morgan series|''Mitchell series]]. He is Gavin's cute & mysterious pet ferret and a friend of Mitchell Van Morgan. He only talks with ferret sounds and Mitchell & Gavin are the only ones who understands him, but it's later revealed that it is Mitchell's peripheral memory storage supporter. He supports Mitchell & Gavin and sticks to them like a shadow, probably also travelling with them in they're adventures sometimes. In the series, Thage appears in several areas practicing magic spells, and players can save the game, completely recover life and energy, and obtain advice by talking with him in ferret sounds. History Thage is the only other known inhabitant of Raleighopolis in the ''[[Mitchell Van Morgan series|''Mitchell franchise]], and served Mitchell, Gavin & their friends by slowing down intruders who came to conquer the city of Raleighopolis. Gavin bought Thage ever since childhood and transferred all his essential memories of Elysium and of The Master into Mitchell's memories so that no one could scan or tamper with them, making sure no one would find the Master's genetic code. After the battle against Sera in Terra, Yuna sealed Data alongside Mitchell (which was reset into a baby) in a stasis field. Years later, they were encountered by Barrell in the Nino Ruins, and took them under his care. In Mitchell Van Morgan Legends, most of the time Thage appears is mainly for his gameplay function, and he is present in the Support Car with Gavin. Thage has no important role until the end of the game, where he helps Mitchell save the city of Raleighopolis. Data orders Eden to pass Jacob's authority of the city to Mitchell Van Morgan, interrupt Jacob's reinitialization order, and delete Jacob's back-up data. In the beginning of Mitchell Van Morgan Legends 2, Data accidentally starts a fire in the Flutter when he was cooking, and Mitchell has to extinguish the flames. Because of the damage, a few rooms from the Flutter can't be accessed until they are repaired. When Mitchell is severely hurt by Junie's final attack in the Sulphur-Bottom, Yuna uses Data's memory files to restore Mitchell's memory while repairing him, and a large portion of the information that was stored in Data is revealed in a long cutscene that explains the plot line. At the end of Mitchell Van Morgan Legends 2, Data tries to help Gavin and Marquessa by instructing them how to build the rocket to retrieve Mitchell from Elysium, but their bickering causes them to ignore him, leaving Data to lament on Mitchell being stuck there "for a little while longer". Thage would have been present, But his role in the game is unknown in Mitchell Van Morgan Legends 3. Other appearances *In Gavin's Mansion 3, Generally, this little guy are energetic and love to play a lot. Gavin actually takes Thage sometimes anywhere with him in his own adventures. *In Mitchell Kart: Nitro-Fueled, Thage who previously appeared as non-playable characters in Power Drift to Deluxe is now the new character and the first pet racer in the game. *In Mitchell & SpongeBob, Thage is the game's recurring character who helps Mitchell, Gavin, SpongeBob and Patrick by giving tips and carrying items, as well as possessing magician-styled powers. He has a very similar role and personality appears in the Mitchell Van Morgan Legends series. Gallery Thage (Gavin's Pet ferret).png|''Mitchell Van Morgan & SpongeBob SquarePants'' References Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) Category:Non-anthropomorphic animals Category:Males